


He’s A Troubled Kid ((SBI Family AU))

by Pro_moth



Series: Different AU Works [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Parenting, Bullying, But we love him for it, Child Abuse, Fluff, Found Family, Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Harassment, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Karen - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Orphanage, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Phil threatens a life, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Siblings, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sexual Abuse, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Techno is nice, Verbal Abuse, gonna make this a series cause why not, he just looks scary but hes really nice, i have chapters planned out, theres angst but not alot, wilbur is really nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pro_moth/pseuds/Pro_moth
Summary: ((SBI Foster AU))Tommy doesn't have a family, never has but what happens when he's adopted by the Watsons maybe he can have one but the world cant just give him a break. can it?OrTommy has given up on having a family, that's when the Watson decided to foster him
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Different AU Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124900
Comments: 27
Kudos: 432





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Tommy: 9  
> Wilbur & Techno: 13  
> Phil: 26

Tommy felt a swift punch to his jaw as he tried to scramble out of the grip of his foster dad. The man had Tommy on his stomach repeatedly gripping him by the hair then smashing his face into the ground, at this point his nose was completely broken and his face was torn open. Tommy swung the back of foot up kicking the guy in the balls, He made a run for it grabbing his shitty phone on his way out. 

Everything was a blur as he tried to make it to the front door but half his vision was black and his ankle was definitely broken. He pulled out the old broken phone and sent a text to his social worker Alisson. She was a bitch of a woman but he knew if she ignored the message and he died she would get the blame so immediately he got a replying telling him how she would pick him up. The door was finally in view at this point

He was ignoring the screams of the man behind him telling him to come back, that he wouldn’t hurt Tommy but his horrifyingly broken nose, bruises and gashes said otherwise. He swung the door open and ran out into the road escaping the death trap of a house. It was at the end of a road that looped around so Tommy ran to the little garden that was in the middle of the circle. He stared intensely at the door of the house when he heard a car beeping at him to get in just when his foster dad made it to the door. He limp ran up to the car and basically jumped into the warm car blood dripping everywhere.

“What the fuck did you do now-”

Just as the bitch finished her sentence a hand smashed through the window and grabbed him trying to pull him out the window but Alisson just drove fast as he sat sobbing in the back with grass sticking out of him on top of all him injuries before. He must have sobbed himself to sleep in the car because it just went black after that.

…

“TOMMY” He looked up at Alisson who was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face like he had been the one to do something wrong. Tommy just stared blankly at her. Tears welling up in his eyes he knew what was about to happen he was being forced into another foster home. The cycle would continue and he would be beaten raped or neglected again. He knew it would happen it always happened no matter how many times he tried to be good. It didn’t matter if he was loud, quiet, loving, distant he would be beaten anyway he wanted to scream but he couldnt. 

“We’ve got another home for you, Your lucky we managed to find anyone at this point. You know you should be thankful that we haven’t tossed you out on the street yet. Why do you have to make people hate you.”  
Tommy looked down in shame, He didn’t want to be like this. How was it his fault no one liked him he tried everything but no one cared they always wanted him for one reason or another. Tommy just sat there as Alisson continued to insult him over and over on how useless he is. He sighed and then said 

“Go pack I’m taking you the now”

He just nodded his head and walked up the spiral staircase he always hated it, people liked to push him down it. Some people were sitting on the stairs and they looked at him and muttered to each other.

“The street rat is back”

“I heard he’s getting adopted”

“Really? how long will that last”

“I dunno he was only in that one for an hour before being picked up, I bet he’ll last ten minutes in the new one”

“I bet you three jellies that he’ll last five”

“Oh you are so on”

Tommy was shaking with his fist white as he made eye contact with himself as he passed a mirror. He had loads of badges over the left side of his face and a cast for his leg and shattered nose. He didn’t want to go to a new home because he knew what would happen. He would be beaten within an inch of his life, he would text Alisson, then she would pick him and escape.

Tommy walked into the room that he shared with nine other boys they all had bunk beds with two drawers under there for each person. He reached out to it and stroked the marks on it. Each mark was a home that he had come and gone from. He looked at the fifty-six marks and he pulled out a pen making it fifty-seven. There were other marks nothing important just random scribbles.

He pulled out the one carrier bag that he had stolen from Tesco. Every other decent bag he had someone broke or it was confiscated from him. There was two shirts and trousers, some underwear, one toothbrush and a small cow plush that his mum had given him. He didn’t remember much about her only the feel of her hair brushing against his face.

Tommy remembered her for a few minutes only to shove the cow that bottom of the bag if anyone knew about it they’d try to take it off him and rip it open. Tommy looked at his leg brace, he was lucky enough that he could still walk as long as he was careful. Tommy pulled himself up and lung the bag over his shoulder making his way to the front room. When he made his way into the hallway and Alisson came up to him.

“There in the room signing the foster papers, wait in that chair and go with them when they’re done because they’ll drive you to their house. And please Tommy at least try to be good because I don’t know how many more home I can take you to.”

Alisson walked away and Tommy sunk into the seat. He sat there almost falling asleep for what felt like forever but in reality, was only twelve minutes. He looked up when a door opens and saw three people walk out. There was a man in his twenties who was in a green jumper with a bird on it. He also was in jeans and a green and white bucket hat which his shoulder-length blond hair was tied in a low bun. There were two other people both insanely tall one was at least sixteen and had short puffy brown hair, he was wearing a slightly oversized yellow jumper with leggings. The other tall boy was at least sixteen as well he had waist-length pink hair that was tied in a braid. He was wairing a button-up shirt and leggings. Tommy also noticed that he was wairing high heals.

Tommy stared at the men as they piled out the room and turned towards him


	2. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Tommy: 9  
> Wilbur & Techno: 13  
> Phil: 26

Tommy Made eye contact with the men who had now noticed had some muscle on them, this was definitely gonna hurt because what was he a twelve-year-old scrawny blond kid in a leg brace and no meat on his bones gonna do against three men twice his size. When they made their way over to him they had a look of degust, anger and pity. The blond man took his hat off and put his other hand out Tommy took it shakily and the man spoke up.

“Hello there, Tommy right, how are you? my names Phil and that brunette fellow is Wilbur and the pink-haired fellow is techno.”

Wilbur gave him a smile and a wave and techno smirked at him and nodded. He really didn’t want to go they’re always like this. The worst people are always the nieces at first, Tommy let go of Phil’s hand and hugged his bag close to his chest. The man frowned at him saying.

“Do you have anything else kid, a jacket or some decent shoes?”

Tommy shook his head because maybe it would be less painful if he told the truth the man looked at him with a sad face and the two other boys made eye contact before Phil spoke again.

“That’s fine, you know what we’ll go take you the now to the shops and we’ll buy you a nice jacket and some nice shoes then we can go get some dinner. How does that sound.”

Tommy just stared at the man he seemed so nice but Tommy could see right through the act, he braced himself for what would happen when they got to the house. He gave the man a slight smile and replied.

“That sounds nice” 

Phil took Tommy’s hand and they walked to the car opening the door for him when Techno and Wilbur climbed their way in now fighting about which was better DC or Marvel. Tommy wanted to join in but he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen a movie. The car ride was awkward. He hated it. They just sat in silence.

He felt his pocket to see if his pocket knife was still in there. A kid in his first foster home gave it to him. The people who were fostering him only had enough money to feed four kids, there were ten of them. It was always a fight for food, they all had to share one room that they weren't allowed to leave so the minute that food was made people would sprint. He was given the knife when the system found out about it and they were all forced to move out, it was from the oldest kid named Amy she gave everyone matching ones to ‘protect yourself when she cants.’

“Tommy we’re here”

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Phil getting out of the car and opening his car door. Tommy stumbled out and almost fell over only to be caught by Wilbur, he pulled him up and took his hand walking with him into the shop making sure he doesn’t fall. It would be calming if Tommy didn’t know what would happen when he went back to the house. Tommy knew he would etch another tally mark into his drawer. Families with children were always the worst either the kids would help beat you or they would be put against you, making a twister competition on who would be beaten the least.

He thought Wilbur might be nice with the whole helping him walk and the looks he was giving him that he probably didn’t think Tommy saw. Techno seemed like a dick but not enough to beat him which was comforting in a way. Phil was the problem for him though his sweet smile unnerved him like a parent trying to lie to a young child. He had seen it all before they were the ‘perfect’ family but behind doors, they are a toxic abusive mess.

Wilbur led him over to the coat rack and looked at Tommy expecting him to look through the coats but he just stood there. Tommy eventually reached out and started checking tags to find the cheapest. He eventually found one that was only a few pounds, it was a small black jacket with fur on the inside of the hood. It might not fit him but it would last him quite a while. He looked at Wilbur to see if he could get it and Wilbur said

“You want this one?” Tommy just looked at him and nodded then Wilbur just smiled and nodded putting the jacket in a bag then dragging him to the shoe isle

“ok, so let’s get you some nice shoes also Phil got me and techno a stuffed animal when we were adopted so you’re getting one too.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah! Of course”

That excited Tommy, he only ever had one stuffed cow that his bio mum got him but some assholes ripped it up a few years ago. So Tommy was basically bouncing on his feet. As Wilbur took him to get a shoe which made him kind of nervous because shoes can be expensive. Wilbur walked with Tommy looking for some shoe that might fit him. He eventually found some old plain black nikies that were only £10. Tommy looked back for confirmation that he could buy them and Wilbur gave him a fucking sweet comforting grin. This was gonna fucking hurt.

Wilbur put the shoes in the bag and basically dragged him into the toy aisle and up to the stuffed animals. He then pointed to a small pig in a crown

“That’s the one that techno got” Then he pointed to a small fish with a tiny guitar attached to it 

“And that’s the one I got! I can’t believe they still have them!” Then he looked at Tommy expecting him to just go up to it but Tommy just stared at him like a dear in headlights until Wilbur motioned his head towards the shelf. 

Tommy then stumbled towards the shelf and started looking through the stuffies trying to find one he wanted, he immediately stopped when he saw the small cow. It almost looked exactly like the one from his mum. He carefully took it down trying now to hurt his leg more by being on his tiptoes. He almost cried over the cow when he hugged it. Tommy was cut out of his thoughts when Wilbur said

“You want that one it looks really cool”

Tommy turned around and nodded basically jumping on his feet, he thought about how painful this was gonna be. They genuinely seemed like nice people on the surface, but maybe he could at least enjoy this before it gets worse. Tommy always loved the moments before they got to the house, they were quiet and people would be nice to him. It was amazing even though it would never last, they would always say it would but it would never. That's just a fact of Tommy's sad life but he had come to terms with it.

Wilbur smiled at him when took him through the aisles, they finally found Phil and Techno after a few minutes they were looking at some random stuff that Tommy knew they didn't know anything about. Tommy watched them smile and talk like he wasn't even there he didn't mention it though, it was better to be ignored than be hit. 

“Ok, let's go play then we can go eat because I don't know about you but I'm starving.”

“You're always starving dad”

“Be quiet techno”

Wilbur put the stuff on the self-checkout counter and started scanning. It made tommy nervous when the price came to £29:00 That was expensive, guess he was going to be hit harder today. Techno picked up the bag then started walking out the door and down the street to whatever restaurant they were going to with Phil and Wilbur trailing behind them dragging tommy with him.


	3. Restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Tommy: 9  
> Wilbur & Techno: 13  
> Phil: 26

The restaurant was a small diner-like place, it was cosy, Tommy liked it a lot. Wilbur slowly dragged him up to a table where the threes name had been scratched into the side. Techno and Phil were already sitting down chatting about something but tommy wasn’t listening so he didn’t really care. Wilbur basically shoved tommy into the small booth. techno and Wilbur were on the outside and he and Phil were on the inside. When tommy sat down he noticed the small scars on Phil’s hand in the shape of three hearts, the strange thing about them were that they were perfect hearts not jagged to show they were from an ascendant or something, they looked like they were cut into his skin.

Tommy just then noticed the three all shared matching earrings of a heart with two lines in them, he fingered it must be a family thing that meant something to them or some sort of inside joke between them. He was dragged out of though by Phil turning to look at him and then he realised he must have been staring at them.

“You ok Kiddo? You must be hungry here’s the menu, I think you’ll like it here we always come here when we don’t feel like cooking or getting take out.”

Tommy really liked Phil he seemed so nice and caring to his sons. From Tommys short time with them, he already knew Phil was so proud of them. He really didn’t was to fuck this up. Techno and he made eye contact, and he felt any sense of hope slip away. Techno was fucking terrifying, he could definitely kill tommy if he wanted to. 

“I-uh yeah um thank you”

He took the menu and started looking through what he could get, Tommy decided that he would get something cheap but not incredibly, he didn’t was them to think Tommy thought they were poor because he didn’t. Tommy eventually decided to get a small hotdog with some diet coke, Phil got a BLT with some Fanta, Techno and Wilbur also got BLT’s while Wilbur got a Pepsi and techno got a coke.

A woman in a waitress outfit walked up to the table. 

“Seriously?! Your back again you were here yesterday, so same as always-Whos the kid?”

“The kids our new foster brother Niki, his names Tommy, Tommy this is Niki”

“Hello uh- Niki”

“Hello Tommy” She put out her hand to shake and tommy took it. She seemed nice if the place let him he would probably come back here again. Tommy curled up into the couch of the booth when her face softened and she asked

“Ok sweety what would you like?”

“Oi what about us”

“I already know what you lot want you always get the same thing dumbass I’m asking tommy so shut it, Wilbur”

Tommy then told her what he wanted and she smiled genuinely then walked away. Tommy just sat there awkwardly and picked bits of wood off the table. Phil was just staring at him then must have decided to try and start a conversation with the young boy but tommy just gave him one-word answers.

“So Tommy, how are you”

“Ok”

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Red and white”

“When your birthday”

“9th of April”

“What’s your favourite drink”

“coke “

Phil kept this going till he eventually just gave up coincidently the food came a minute later so they didn’t need to sit in awkward silence much longer. If he was being honest it was the best food he had in months, big orphanages cant have good food because of how many mouths need to be fed.

Tommy was compatible with sitting in silence despite how loud he can get, he loved the quiet moments where he can just enjoy stuff before something bad happens. He had basically eaten everything in the first five minutes. It was a bad habit that he had picked up at some point.

Wilbur put his hand over Tommy’s and gave him a silent smile. Wilbur could tell that he was stressed and scared. He only wanted this kid to be actually comfortable, he had read his file much to Phil’s dismay. What the kid had been through was horrifying, it was more than Wilbur and Techno had been through combined. He didn’t deserve it from what Wilbur had seen he was such a sweet kid how could anyone hate him.

Wilbur made it his mission that night that he would make this kid family, he was already a little brother to Wilbur and he knew that he would protect this kid from anything. The entire time he talked to the boy trying to get him at least a step out of his comfort zone. He tried to get to know him and the more they talked the more Wilbur realised how nice this kid was, he was quiet and calm but also loud and let his emotion get the better of him but Wilbur knew that he was trying to hide it.

He would never admit it but he already loved this kid

____________________________________________________

They made their way out of the restaurant happily, they sadly seemed like nice people even if he knew that they were probably just using him as either a punching back or money dispenser from the government. For some reason when people just used him for money it hurt more than any punch he had ever received. 

Wilbur helped him into the car and fastened his seatbelt much to Tommy’s disagreement Tommy slumped into himself and stared out the window as he felt the car start and the slow rumbles of the engine lulling him into a sense of comfort. He then felt the car start to heat up and he knew that if he continued hed fall asleep a this point 

Tommy sat in the car the seat heaters were on so he was on the verge of falling asleep in the back, he felt safe. He knows he shouldn’t feel safe at this moment but it was like some of the other kids used to say it is nice to be in denial, to have a false sense of security who know what the fuck will happen when you go inside the house. Tommy cuddled into himself in the back blocking out the world around him so that he was in his own little bubble.

He watched the trees wizz past his window as he spaced out, He watched as street lights, people and buildings fly by them as they drove to the house where he’d either spend the next half hour or the next two months. Tommy felt his eyes droop close as he slowly lost consciousness in the car, he tried to stay awake but he had been so sleep deprived that the minute he was comfortable his eyes closed and he was fast asleep the last thing he heard what the soft rumbles of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the Chapter! Sorry for not posting. I decided that ill make these chapters only 1000 words so that I can get them out quicker also I've been working on drawing on every dream SMP character and I'm halfway done so if you want to see it when I post them all when I'm done go follow me. I also post some Tommyinnit art Here my socials :  
> https://www.instagram.com/pro_moth_13/  
> https://twitter.com/pro_moth?lang=en  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/dietcokecripted


	4. House tours and dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Tommy: 9  
> Wilbur & Techno: 13  
> Phil: 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just kind of a transition chapter. you can skip the first half because its just a silly house tour. I want this book to be kind of an opener to a series of one-shots and stuff so I wanted to introduce what the house looked like also then it's just a simple first-night dinner.

When he came to Tommy felt himself be lifted, he opened his eyes They were in the middle of nowhere with the only house being the one cottage that tommy assumed was Phil’s house then he looked up only to be met with Techno but long pink hair slightly waving in the wind. He looked down at tommy then asked. 

“You want me just to put you to bed or do you was me to put you down, give you a tour so we dont have to later then take you to bed.”

Tommy just stared silently then thought about it. If he got a tour then later on tonight he could have a way to map an escape if things go sour, He didn’t want things to go sour but he had to prepare for it in case, he still had hope that it wouldn’t though. People at the orphanage would make fun of him for his beliefs, for his optimism but if tommy was being honest it was the only thing keeping tommy from doing something he didn’t want to. All tommy wanted to believe was that one day he could have a family but no one in the orphanage could respect that.

“Tour i-if that’s ok”

Techno then carefully walked into the house and put tommy down making sure the young boy didn’t fall over. Tommy looked around the little opening room it was old fashioned with half wooden, half painted walls. It had a yellow tint to the room coming from the lights that’s when techno took his hand and started walking.

They walked into a living room it had the same kind of walls and lighting as the last room there was a huge grey couch covered in pillows and covers in fount on a TV. There were two little grey hand chairs on either side of the couch covered in different covers folded on top of them. Techno then looked at him and spoke 

“So um you can guess this is the living room umm dont really know what else to say its a living room.”

Techno then took him into the room next door to the living room it was a small kitchen with a dining table with four chairs. The room had the same vibe and the living room so he guessed all the rooms in the house had this type of feel. Tommy liked it, it was cosy.

“Ok so this is the kitchen, Phil just getting the groceries for dinner later tonight. I’m making dinner so I hope you like chicken and mashed potatoes. That’s the bathroom over there, by the way, there’s one downstairs next to Phil’s room which is also downstairs and there another one upstairs. There’s two rooms and a bathroom upstairs so you’ll get your own room and I and Wilbur will share the one opposite your room.”

Tommy felt kind of guilty that he was forcing the two older boys to share a room, but he knew he would probably be moving out in a few months, so it was fine. Techno took him upstairs to a small hallway with three doors. He pointed at the one at the end of the halfway

“That’s the bathroom over there.”

He then pointed to the room on the right 

“That’s me and will’s room just come to be us if you need anything and we will try and help. But not will any math stuff because neither of us can do that shi and this”

Techno turned and walked inside the room on the left, it was a medium-sized room with a small window above a desk and in the corner a single bed and dresser. Next to the door was a coat rack and under it was his bag of stuff and a pair of slippers with a note on it. The room was nothing special but tommy loved it. It was his own space, he never wanted to leave.

“Is your room, we left it bare because we want to buy you some stuff for the room that you like. You can decorate it any way you want, your stuff is under the coatrack and Phil’s left some new pyjamas on your bed so if you want you can just go to sleep the now.”

“Yeah I think ill just go to sleep for a bit, and techno”

“Yes?”

“Thank you”

Techno then walked out of the room leaving tommy alone, he walked up to the bed and picked up the pyjamas. When he put them on he realised how incredibly soft they were. He loved them. Tommy put all his old cloths in the dresser next to his bed.

He immediately collapsed onto the bed and closed his eyes slipping into complete nothingness. God tommy was so tired  
______________________________________

Tommy awoke to knock on the door and Phil opening it before talking to him with a small smile on his face. He looked guilty for waking him up but tommy just stared blankly at him to get on with it so he can go back to sleep.

“Sorry that I woke you, Tommy, Dinners ready you can come to eat if you want”

“Ok”

Tommy watched and Phil nodded and walked out the door, the listening to the sound of footsteps going down the stairs fading into oblivion felt the heavy blankets cuddle into his small form as he slowly got up and out the bed his bare feet touching the cold floor sending a shiver down his spine. The house was freezing had these people ever heard of a heater god it was so cold.

Tommy looked at the pair of slippers that were next to the door with a small note on them ‘Sorry the house is very cold, Hope these help -W’ Tommy liked Wilbur he was really sweet, but Tommy was just waiting for the act to be giving up, but that could wait. Tommy pulled on the slippers they instantly headed up him cold feet taking away some of the cold from his body. He then opened the door into the hallway that’s when he got a better look at the photos on the wall. One was of Phil, Techno and Wilbur in a family photo, one was of Wilbur and Techno as toddlers, the third was of Phil and a woman he hadn’t met and the final was a really old photo of what he assumed was Phil a kid. 

He grabbed onto the bannister and walked his way down the old wooden staircase he felt it creek under his feet at every step, he took a mental note of that if he needed to escape that would be a big problem

He walked into the room where he heard voices and was met with Wilbur, Techno and Phil sitting around a dining table. They stopped their conversation on whatever they were talking about and made eye contact with tommy

“Tommy come sit you can pick whatever you want to eat, dont worry if you dont want a lot just as long as you get something into your system.”

“Yeah honestly ill be surprised if you like it, techno made it and he can’t cook-”

Wilbur was cut off by a knife flying by his ear. His head snapped back to look at it then back at techno who had thrown the knife.

“What the hell techno?!?”

“What?”

“You almost killed me!!”

“It was barely near you dont exaggerate”

“IT NEARLY CUT MY NECK OPEN YOU PRICK-”

“Boys please” Phil moned begging for the two older boys to just shut up for five minutes and give him peace 

Tommy sat down at the table next to techno and opposite Wilbur and Phil there was some cooked chicken, gravy, mashed potatoes and some carrots on his plate. It had been a while since he had chicken it used to be his favourite but he didn’t think he’d still like it with changing tastes and all. So when he took a bite and enjoyed it he inhaled the chicken in a few seconds in excitement when he ate the other stuff it tasted amazing. Once he had finished he glanced up.

The three seemed extremely happy that he was eating something and if tommy was being honest so was he. This was gonna hurt like shit when they turned on him, he wished that they would never but it’s inevitable. The thought ruined the mood and he made eye contact with Phil

“Can I go back up to the room, I’m really tired sorry.” Phil gave him a genuine smile and said

“That’s no problem kiddo, I’m so proud of you for eating techno shit cooking, also I and you are going out tomorrow so rest up!”

Tommy smiled at Phil who faces lit up more than he could ever imagine and walked back up the room collapsing on the bed, he kicked off the slippers and slipped under the cold covers. Tommy didn’t know why he loved the feeling of heavy covers being heavy but here he is, Tommy closed his eyes right there and immediately felt himself fall asleep.

For the first time in years, tommy didn’t have a nightmare or just had complete darkness. Tommy even though it might just be for a little while felt completely safe and calm.

For what felt like the first time in years Tommy slept well that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I'm trying to plan when to update and I want to put two chapters out every other day so in the next chapters, there's gonna be two of Tommy and Phil hanging out that will be uploaded together. Two of Tommy and Wilbur hanging out that will be uploaded together and two of Tommy and techno hanging out that will be uploaded together. also, I've been working on drawing on every dream SMP character and I'm halfway done so if you want to see it when I post them all when I'm done go follow me. I also post some Tommyinnit art Here my socials :  
> https://www.instagram.com/pro_moth_13/  
> https://twitter.com/pro_moth?lang=en  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/dietcokecripted


	5. Phil and Tommy family bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, just Phil and Tommy going out to the shop to bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Tommy: 9  
> Wilbur & Techno: 13  
> Phil: 26

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, he didn’t want to get up he just wanted to lie down snuggled into the covers in peaceful bliss. The blankets were warm and Tommy loved them. Tommy almost fell back asleep because he was that comfortable but the light beaming in through the window wouldn’t let him, so he shoved his head under the pillows. Jut as he was about to fall back asleep a knock came from the door

“Hey Tommy, its time to wake up we’re going out today”

“Ok just give me a minute...please..?”

“Of course just be downstairs and dressed in an hour so we can eat breakfast and go, ok?”

“Yeah sure, that’s fine”

Tommy just sat there and stared at the ceiling, god he was so tired. Tommy wanted to get up but he just couldn’t, he wants to just curl up in the bed cuddling into the covers. Dead to the world, that sounds nice but he knew if he did that he would be beaten or worse.

Tommy felt a chill go down his spine, he really wishes they would be nice to him but that’s what he always wishes so what different this time. Maybe a new method of beating but what else, it’s never enough. He’s never enough. Tommy cut the thought off and got up looking for his shirt and one of his two pares of jeans, Phil said they were going out shopping today, maybe he’d get something to wear.

Tommy slipped on the outfit and slowly made his way out the room and down the hall but before he left the room he looked out his window. There was a massive tree in the woods it reached above all of the other trees and all tommy could think was ‘I want to climb that.’ 

Tommy started to make his way downstairs, stumbling down each step till he made his way into the kitchen where Phil was sitting down with a cup of coffee and two sets of eggs and bacon out. He was reading a newspaper that made him look even more of an old man. He looked up at tommy probably because he must have sensed tommy in the doorway.

“Tommy! Good morning, uh- Wilbur and techno have already gone to school they have a homework club before it starts. So we’ll have until about 3 to ourselves. I was thinking maybe we could go and buy you some clothes you like then we can buy some games of your choosing because we have family game night every other Saturday. After that, we can maybe goo get a Mcdonalds, how’s that sound?”

“Yeah that sounds like fun”

“Ok! That’s good um I made bacon and scrambled eggs, I hope you like them.”

Tommy saw how nervous the man was Phil seemed to genuinely want him to enjoy the food, weird. Maybe he wasn’t that bad, maybe he could enjoy it here. As he sat down the thought brought a smile to his face only for it to be cut off by the little voice in the back of his head saying.

They just want to gain your trust.

They are just going to hurt you more later.

If you trust them they’ll hurt you.

The smile was immediately wiped off his face at this thought, he just decided to eat his breakfast with a blanc face he didn’t want Phil to catch on to anything he’d just hide it.

___________________________________

Tommy stared out the window watching building flash buy. He recognised it here Tommy thinks he used to live here in one of his old homes some of the places were recognizable. It was nothing like Phil’s house, Phils house was covered in vines and was a cottage in the middle of nowhere. In town was extremely modern not a single plant in sight. It was kinda jarring.

He was guessing the shop was in the centre of town because that where they were heading. Tommy liked the quiet in the car Phil could probably tell that tommy was uncommercial so he was letting the boy sit in silence with the music playing in the background. Tommy really appreciated it.

“We’re here”

Tommy looked up at Phil who was looking back at tommy and when they made eye contact he smiled at the boy and started to look through his stuff to try and find something tommy didn’t really know. He unbuckled when Phil got out and opened his door for him. 

The building was quite big and crowded. He never liked crowded places, it made him feel like he was being watched and he hated it. He must have zoned out until Phil tapped him on the shoulder and their eyes met. Phil looked extremely worried, probably that he was making a scene.

“Kiddo if your not up for this I’m more than happy to take you home and we could watch a movie or something you can buy this stuff when you go out with techno-”

“NO-n-no its fine dont worry about just spaced out a bit there big man” Tommy screamed the first word gaining a few stares then he went extremely quiet with the rest of the sentences. Phil looked at him, nodded and took out a little sheet

“Ok, that’s ok dont worry about it! So on the list, we have a few things to buy today we’re gonna buy some stuff for your room then when you go out with techno he will help you buy some stuff for school. I dont know what Wilbur wants to do with you though.”

This made Tommy nervous he really didn’t like the thought of being alone with any of them, maybe Wilbur but he still didn’t completely trust him.

“Do you want to go buy decorations yourself while I buy some more groceries or do you want me to come with you”

“I’ll go buy myself it’s fine” and then tommy walked off to the isle labelled decorations. He browsed some posters, he picked the coolest looking one. Tommy wasn’t allowed to watch movies it had been years since he had seen one. He eventually found one that was familiar he didn’t know why though it was for a movie called ‘UP’ He got a strong feeling of nostalgia from it so he picked up the tube for it. It was the last one and tommy didn’t make that much of it till he felt someone yank him back

“Give me that now young man”

“W-What?”

“The poster gives me it now it’s the last one right? Give me it now”

“Um no sorry ma’am I want this poster sorry.”

Tommy shakily started to walk away from the woman. It shouldn’t have shaken him that much. God, he was such a fucking wimp. Tommy only got three steps away from the woman only to be grabbed and pulled backwards. The woman whipped him around her hands were on his shoulders then pinning him against the shelves. 

The woman had short grey hair that was pulled up into a messy bun, she looked around 30-ish. She had a yellow button-down sundress with a white cardigan. Her eyes her a sharp blue and looked into his soul. Tommy was shaking violently at this point he didn’t want this woman to touch him. Why couldn’t she get off him? He just wants her to go away.

“GIVE ME THE DAMB POSTER DUMBASS”

She lifted her arm up into the air, Tommy squeezed his eyes shut and didn’t dare open them. He opened his eyes when nothing came only to see the woman pushed to the floor with Phil in front of him looking fucking pissed that someone would dare put a hand on him with almost convinced tommy it might be ok but then he reminded himself that they were always like this at first.

Phil then spoke up

“Dont. You. Fucking. Dare.”

Phil then looked back and tommy and helped him up looking at the poster in his hands ‘Up’ huh when we have our next family movie night we could watch it. It’s one of our favourites. Tommy smiled slightly and nodded at Phil who had started to lead him to the cashier counter.

Once they got back to the house Tommy was basically passed out he really just wanted to skip dinner tonight and sleep till he died. So he immediately went to his bed falling into blissful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway pog. also, I've been working on drawing on every dream SMP character and I'm halfway done so if you want to see it when I post them all when I'm done go follow me. I also post some Tommyinnit art Here my socials :  
> https://www.instagram.com/pro_moth_13/  
> https://twitter.com/pro_moth?lang=en
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/dietcokecripted


	6. Wilbur and tommy go for a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, just Wilbur and Tommy going out for a walk only to be greeted by a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:  
> Tommy: 9  
> Wilbur & Techno: 13  
> Phil: 26

Tommy curled up in his bed trying to disappear into the covers to take a final breath. He felt the cold covers against his fucking roasting body. God was the window open? Why was it so cold, All tommy wanted to do today was stay in bed. Why was he still so tired? He had been sleeping well all week for once. He didn't want to be awake right now but he had to be apparently will be taking him somewhere which will be fucking amazing. totally.

Tommy pulled himself out of the bed falling onto the floor, he started to remember what happened yesterday. How the woman had grabbed him, how Phil helped him, how u s e l e s s he had been. He hated himself for it. How could he be such a fucking wimp, Phil will probably send hi, back for being so fucking awful.

He pushed himself up so that he was standing and he waddled his way into the hall where he was met with Wilbur. He toyed with his arm brace. It had been sprained by his foster sister she had shoved him on his stomach and ripped his arm back. His foster mother just stood there watching with a smirk as he screamed for her to get off him. Tommy was glad he wasn’t there anymore but he was still a bit sceptical about the Watsons, they were just trying to gain his trust right?

“Tommy! How are ya?”

“Uhh, I’m ok..? How are you?”

“Well I’m amazing, I’m taking you out to the park then maybe we can get some ice cream, how does that sound? Oh! Also, Phil told us about that bitch yesterday shes lucky me and techno weren’t there we’d probably kill her!”

Tommy just stood there staring at him before saying “T-thanks Wilbur that means a lot” he felt a smile slip onto his face, it did mean a lot to him that someone would even bother saying that they liked tommy set alone murder for him.

“Any time toms lets give you some breakfast Phils made pancakes so better get 'em before techno eats them all” Wilbur may have never known how bad that was to tommy days without eating flashed before his eyes as Wilbur dragged him to the kitchen where a plate was waiting for him. That’s when he reminded himself this want like the other homes he could eat, for now. After about an hour Wilbur slapped his thigh and looked at each of them, 

“Right then we better get going right tommy?

“Yeah”

Wilbur gave Tommy one of techno’s coats because it was chilly out, Wilbur looked at Tommy with a loving gaze as he put the coat on. This kid was already his little brother and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Wilbur picked up a bobble head and put it on Tommy’s head making sure to tuck his ears into it. 

Tommy looked like he was about to cry no one had ever been this nice to him in his life and Wilbur knew it and he sure as hell would always treat his little brother like this no matter what and they walked out the door together 

______________________________________

Tommy and Wilbur walked together in silence. They kept glancing at each other. Wilbur was waiting till tommy was comfortable to talk and tommy was waiting till Wilbur wanted to talk to him. It wasn’t the best system. Wilbur eventually decided he had enough and said 

“It’s nice out isn’t it the bird eggs are hatching I can show how at some point if you want”

“Yeah it is nice out and that would be nice”

“Hey, Tommy, have you ever played Minecraft? I and techno are experts”

“I was never really allowed to play games, i-i maybe YOU DON'T HAVE TO but maybe you could teach me BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO!!”

“Omg, toms I would love to its alright don't worry.”

It went on like that for ages Wilbur asking Tommy a question and Tommy answering it nervously and as time went on Tommy was more eager to answer questions. Tommy was starting to open up to them and it made Wilbur so happy. 

When Wilbur first saw Tommy and all the injuries he was pissed. The boy looked so fragile and scared it broke Wilbur. He decided that at that second he would stick to this kid no matter what, Wilbur treasured the moment when Tommy saw that cow plush and was so excited. It was amazing to see this kid who had grown up so fast being able to act like a kid even if it was only for a few seconds. The two boys' happiness was cut off by a third person.

“Hey there pretty boy, nice to see you again”

Tommy stared in horror at his last foster sister, the one who sprained his arm, the one who had caused him a lot of pain in little time and here she was standing in front of him, her long blond hair waving down her shoulders, her blue eyes staring daggers into him. What unnerved tommy the most was how she could fucking smile at him with no remorse or guilt. She didn’t care.

“The fuck did you call him”

“Vanya, please don't call me that”

“Wow, pretty boy it’s only been a week you not remember me and ill call you whatever the fuck I want ok. aww still seem to have the sprain I left on your pretty little arm”

“YOU FUCKING DID WHAT”

Tommy looked up at Wilbur who looked like he was going to commit a murder

“None of your business-” 

Vanya was cut off by Wilbur punching her in the jaw sending her falling on the floor and then he got on top of her beating the shit out of her.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM YOU FUCKING WHORE I BET YOU GIVE IT TO YOU DAD BECAUSE THAT’S THE ONLY MAGOT TO GIVE YOU ATTENTION” Every singe word Wilbur would land another punch on the girl. Tommy ran over to Wilbur trying to pull him off Vanya but he didn’t budge until tommy had tears and he screamed 

“WILBUR STOP”

His eyes snapped around to make eye contact with the boy, his face going soft and ran over and hugged the boy cradling him. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it ok let’s just go home ok, let’s just go home I’m sorry”

Wilbur made tommy get on his back to give him a piggyback 

“Wait until dad fucking hears about this”

Wilbur could feel Tommy tense. I pissed him off at the thought that someone had hurt his baby brother. If he ever did fucking see his ‘dad’ he would personally kidnap him to fucking torture him with Phil and techno.

______________________________________

Wilbur layed Tommy down on his bed in his and technos room before closing the door. He wanted Tommy in his bed so he could make sure he’s ok. Wilbur walked down the stairs to talk with Phil and Techno.

“How is he”

“Asleep”

“He’s been sleeping a lot is he ok?”

“Yeah I think he just feels safe techno”

“Ok, ok that’s good right Phil?”

“Yes don't worry”

“HOW CAN I NOT WORRY”

“First of all quiet second of all off-topic what happened Wilbur”

“A girl walked up to us and dad she kept fucking calling him pretty boy she was like 18 and she said she was the one who sprained Tommy’s arm and I just, I got so fucking pissed. I just. He also said she would get her dad and he would have hurt tommy right!?!? Dad what if he hurts him again i-”

“Wil, Wil it’s ok. I’m glad you did something and if he comes back then we’ll fucking kill ‘em”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting to the end also the woman in the last one will come back it's not just random also sorry for the shit chapters. also, I've been working on drawing on every dream SMP character and I'm halfway done so if you want to see it when I post them all when I'm done go follow me. I also post some Tommyinnit art Here my socials :  
> https://www.instagram.com/pro_moth_13/  
> https://twitter.com/pro_moth?lang=en  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/dietcokecripted


	7. Ice cream with techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, Techno doesn't really do violence but he is more than willing to give death glares for the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just a calm before the storm  
> Ages:  
> Tommy: 9  
> Wilbur & Techno: 13  
> Phil: 26

Tommy rubbed the sleep in his eyes, he unknowingly curled into the two bodies sleeping next to him, He felt so warm and safe. Tommy thought about that word safe. He hadn’t felt safe in a long time, he forgot how amazing it felt to be safe. He didn’t want to leave it here and maybe, just maybe they wouldn’t. This was his home now even if they send him away home.

“We would never send you away if that’s what your thinking”

Tommy looked up at techno his pink hair scattered over the pillow as his red eye pierced into tommy blue ones. Techno noticed how rundown this poor kid was, he always knew how rundown he was but he never thought it was this bad. Techno reaches his hands into the boy’s hair noticing how he flinched before leaning into the touch, techno stroked his fingers through the boy’s hair which had never been brushed, they would probably have to cut some of it to get a brush through it. It hurt techno that he thought that they would send him back, but they would never have sent him back no matter what, the minute they saw the kid he was family. This was technos baby brother now. No matter what anyone says. Tommy put his hand into techno hair curling it around his finger staring at it in awe. 

“I like your hair it’s so pretty.”

“I- thank you that’s a nice thing to say. You know Wilbur told me you want to learn how to play Minecraft I can teach you if you want I mean I am the blade.”

“The blade?”

“Yeah that’s what people call me the blade its cause I’m so cool”

“I wish I had a cool name like that but names just tommy, innit”

“I think Tommy’s a cool name but if you want I can think of a cool name”

“Really!!

“Yeah, of course, baby brother”

Tommy felt tears come to his eyes at those words ‘baby brother’ does that mean he’s family? God, he wanted that so fucking much. It had been so fucking long since he had a fucking family. Maybe he could have a family with the Watsons. He did see them as a family but he was being too optimistic, it was like he had been told all his life, he was Tommy he didn’t deserve a family.

“You know I used to think I didn’t deserve a family and then I met Phil and he and Wilbur showed me that I did, I read your file and I am so sorry that any of that ever happened to you. You never deserved any of that shit. You’re a kid and from what I’ve seen an extremely sweet and good intentions kid. Tommy, you may not see me as a big brother but I sure as hell see you as a little brother so if anything like today ever happens again to come and get and ill fucking kick their ass to a pulp.”

“Thank you techno, and I see you as a brother two”

___________________________________________________

Techno sat next to tommy at the ice cream shop. It had been a few days since the incident with Wilbur and Vanya. Techno was going with Tommy everywhere since the bitch had threatened to get her dad and by how tommy reacted the dad was a piece of shit. Techno was being paranoid that at any moment someone would hurt his baby brother.

Techno looked up at tommy only to see three people behind him pointing the both of them with scowls techno took a mental note of the three people one was a woman with grey hair in a bun and a cardigan another was a girl around 18 who had long blond hair and blue eyes. The last was a man with brown hairs and a scar across his face. 

Techno tried to continue his conversation with tommy but he couldn’t help but be paranoid at the people who were staring daggers at his brother. The only thought in the head at the moment was that if they as so much as harm a single hair on his head he would tear all three of them limb for limb with no hesitation. He would enjoy it.

“So yeah I’m going to become the best Minecraft player ever and I’m going to be even better that you Mr blade.”

“Yeah, Yeah you will”

“You ok techno you seem a bit distracted, sorry if I’m boring you”

“Oh no your not dont worry you could never be boring to anyone” 

“Oh I know I’m just that amazing” Then tommy gave out the fakest of laughs.

Techno felt bad for even making the thought of him being boring to come to his head because what he said was true the kid could never be boring to anyone he was the loudest funniest kid once he comes out from his shell. Tommy would have moments where he would cower away buts that ok because he was still getting used to having a family. 

Techno made it look like he was staring at the kid but in reality, he was staring daggers at the three figures making sure that they knew if they tried anything he would snap their neck, he would skin them, he would break every bone in all three of theirs bodies just for this one kid that he loved as if they knew each other for years. 

He loved Tommy  
___________________________________________________

Techno pulled tommy into a hug ass soon as they entered the house. He would always protect this kid, he didnt care from what as long as he could see a fucking smile on that damb kids face. Techno found it funny that a kid who had only met them a few days ago was now the favourite of the family. Techno stopped his thoughts there, thats all he would ever have to say to him. He was family and they loved him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm bitches. also, I've been working on drawing on every dream SMP character and I'm halfway done so if you want to see it when I post them all when I'm done go follow me. I also post some Tommyinnit art Here my socials :  
> https://www.instagram.com/pro_moth_13/  
> https://twitter.com/pro_moth?lang=en  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/dietcokecripted


End file.
